Soft Cotton
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: -"There you go again, crawling back to him. Back under the covers with him. You always go back to him."


I do realise that I posted this story a long time ago, but, let's face it... it was crap. So, I've re-written it in places that were bad. Hope you like. :)

**Rating: T/M**

**Summary: **_**"There you go again, crawling back to him. Back under the covers with him. You always go back to him."**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story idea and original characters.**

* * *

She was arguing. Well, more like her now _ex-_boyfriend was yelling and she was taking it all in. Again. It always happened. Every time she had a boyfriend, things would turn out wrong. She had learnt how to cope with the screaming that was drowning her ear holes. She would sit, nod and stay silent. It was like a code language. A spoken vocabulary that nobody else understood, only the people who were so close to her.

A life was for a someone who had a heart. Hers had be smashed, jammed, crashed and broken so many times, it was a understatement to say she was lifeless. All life had left, was done and had packed up and gone. Over. She hardly laughed, let alone even smile.

Her blonde friend always tried taking her shopping, trying to find some way to explore what she could.

The bushy haired browner boy always made jokes, everyone laughing at the stupidness except her.

The darker girl decided that maybe a quiet chat would work, only to be proved unsuccessful.

The blonde boy sang, danced and acted in every hilarious manner, but no sign of joy from the brunette. Nobody could get her to move, to laugh, to smile... except one.

_''Are you even listening to what I have been saying?!''_ The blond boy screeched. He had a woman's voice at times, when he wanted it. He was called James and he was Gabriella's new boyfriend. Or should I say, new _ex-_boyfriend. She had caught him cheating, and over it was. To make matter's worse, it was in her house. Hers. Where she lived. It was disgusting, repulsing.

She turned and stared blankly at him, to answer his question, no, she hadn't been listening. She didn't want to. She didn't want to hear him rant on about why he cheated. About why it had to be with her worst enemy, head bitch of the cheer-leading squad. About the reason he did it being she wouldn't put out, and him being male, needed some action. She didn't want to hear that. Who would. Truth be told, she was thinking. Thinking on her next move, if she could even move. Where to go. When to go. But that was easier decided as soon as he started yelling again.

_''Will you listen to me?!''_

She didn't answer, she ignored him. Slipping her pumps on, and throwing her hoddie over her head. She left for the door, but stopped by the weight of an arm, gripping hers.

She sharply turned around. _''Let go!''_ he didn't listen, he just tightened his grip, _''Let go, you ass-hole!''_ He let go, but he didn't turn around, nor did she leave as his words haunted her slowly.

_''You're going back to him again, aren't you?''_ It was a simple question, but the truth threatening her. _''Always to him. There you go again, crawling back to him. Back under the covers with him. You always go back to him.''_ She didn't look in a way, she stared blank. No smile, no sarcastic laugh as there usually would be, she had finally figured it gave them their answer.

_''Goodbye, forever..''_

She turned, almost out when he replied the sentence she thought was vanished from their

discussion. _''Is it because you gave yourself to him... Because you let him have all of you. Because you let him take you. Let him kiss you. Let him touch you. Touch you in the most intimate of places where you've never let anybody else touch you. You let him make you his.''_

_''You have no right to ask me that!''_

_''What?! Because it's true. Just say it, you let him-''_ He didn't finish as he had already gotten his answer. The door shutting with a slam.

She was there. Again. For the second time that month. She was in front of his house. In front of his front door to be precise. Again. It always ended this way. She would ache from a broken heart, and he would do his best to mend her. Again. The word that always appeared. Always, that was another re-accuring ensemble of letters. She rang. The door bell. The one she had grown to know off by heart. She didn't have to ring. She could just hum it and he would know. But she still rang. And he answered.

He knew. He knew what happened. Her usual rosy cheeks were a slight darker colour and the tear stains imprinted on her skin proved everything. She had been crying. She was still crying. She cried. Tears. Hurt. And into his arms.

He pulled her in, slamming the door behind her. He turned and stared at the broken girl. Why did everybody keep hurting her. Did they not see she was already in pain, in agony. Did nobody see what he saw, that she was slowly, gradually, crashing. Did the idiotic males not see how beautiful she was. They didn't, they just went off and cheated on her. Not a care in the world. All because she wouldn't agree to sleeping with them. She had learnt to say no. To say enough was enough. To stop when she needed to stop. But they weren't having any. Any of the conversation. Any of stress they were putting her through with the cruel words. Any of her.

But he had. He had, had her. He had wanted her, and she had wanted him. She had let him take, and he took. She took and he let her. He was her first. She wouldn't have let anyone else do the incredible things he had done to her. She had pleaded to him, and he had kissed her. Of course, it grew wider with the heat that came of the flames, playing in the living room fireplace. He did amazing things to her body, to her. Physically and emotionally. Things would have made her ashamed for it happen with anyone else. He was loving. Soft and gentle. He had kissed her. Tease her. Touch her.

The tears that were covering his shirt to a wet material, relaxed. As her. He had calmed her. His arms wrapped tightly around her back. His head that was in the crook of her neck, whispering soothing words and softly kissing the skin. Her arms folded against their chests. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her hands moved up, as her head. Her fingertips rose up his chest as he lifted his head and they locked eyes. The small hands clasped around his neck, and the larger ones travelled south slowly to her waist. She wanted him. And he would give.

_''I need you with me'' _she whispered quietly and gently against his neck. She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. He nodded, before cupping the precious face in his hands and placing his lips against her own. She rapidly closed her eyes shut tightly, and let her mouth work open to his awaiting tongue. His thumb grazed her cheeks as his fingers ran down to her neck. She titled her head sideways, to which he responded by turning the other way.

Her right hand rested down his neck, as the other pulled on his shirt. She moaned softly when he bit down lightly on her bottom lip. She tugged at him and walked backwards. Her knees falling backwards on the stairs. Her picked her up in a bridal position. Her arms linking around the nuke of his neck. His arms supporting her up under her legs and around her back, almost on her waist. Her hands flew to the sides of his face.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He let her legs drop but held to her waist. She moved down on the stairs. In a half lay way. He leaned down, his hand flying to the bottom of her eyes, whipping the new tears. He knelt down on the step before her. She looked down and he sighed. His hands rested on her knees. She bit her lip, _''Troy..'' _He suddenly looked up. Her delicate hands grasped his neck and pulled him forward, almost landing on top of her. He looked at her questionably. But she answered in a beautiful manner. She captured his lips with her own and moaned when she felt him lean more into her. Her back against a step. His hands resting behind her shoulders.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking her time removing each sleeve. Him helping, taking his arms out. His hands tugged on the bottom of her top, sliding it upwards. He pulled away to removed the disturbing item. She lifted her hands up to help, leaving her in a purple lace bra. He felt a hand on his belt buckle, and it being taken off. Thrown down the stairs carelessly. The top button of a pair of jeans opened, and a zip slid down. He took the bottoms of her long tanned legs, leaving her in a matching set of panties. His jeans followed. Leaving him in a pair of red boxers.

He picked her up, and carried her up the stairs. She was set down and the door slammed shut. He turned and pulled her to him. She slightly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands flying to her back, and he walked forward. Her back hit a soft ground. A bed. It would be loving. Slow and gentle. How she was accustomed to. She let a gasp escape her lips as he kissed the sweet spot under her ear-lob. He covered her dry, yet soft, lips with his. His fingers sided the side of her underwear and she moaned into the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his awaiting mouth and his grazed hers. They were pulled down her legs, leaving her in a bra. She didn't want to be bare, and he understood. Her hands shimmied down and she slowly yanked on his boxers. He entered her, and she gasped at the reaction. It was only a second time, and she got struck. Her head turned sideways, he nibbled down gently on the skin of her neck as he pulled out. Before entering again. She moaned, gripping the sheets beneath her. _''Oh..'' _He silenced her, pressing his lips to her open mouth that was gasping. It was as though she refused. But she knew different. She wanted this. She wanted all of him.

Her head turning as he tried to quiet her down, following her direction of movements and keep kissing her. Her dry lips, wetting, and taking form of **soft cotton**. He continued, all actions. She kept moaning, her hands gripping the bed sheets. Her back arched, as her hands took a hold of the under-sheets. Her hands stopped, before flying to his back and digging her nails in, creating a series of scratches. That he knew he wouldn't regret. The red lines none bleeding. Covering with a white lay of skin. _''More..'' _She moaned as he sped up. Arching her back and digging into his back bones. She would hurt, but she would be relieved. _''Oh, Troy..'' _She sighed of satisfaction as he slowed down. She fell back and her hands rode around to the front of his torso and raked down his hard chest. He coaked down beside her and closed his eyes.

_'Better...'' _He asked softly, turning to his side. He looked at the side of her face and smiled. She was beautiful, didn't anybody see that.

Her breathing slowly slid down, her chest still heaving. She realised her bra was still covering. She turned her head and stared at him. She gently bent and pulled the covers up. He looked at her curously. She let a small smile creep up her face and he smiled. He smiled because she did. Finally, she smiled. Some sign of awareness. She giggled, even, pulling the covers up above their heads. She smirked as she saw a confused look cross his face. ''_Much better..'' _He chuckled, as she giggled. It was beautiful. Her laugh, he loved it.

He shook his head, _''God, I love you..'' _Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

He couldn't have; it was a mistake. Well, not all of it. It being true, wasn't. But the fact that he said it aloud, was.

She smiled. Again. That word she was used to happened, another time. Except this time, it was for a good cause. She smiled truly. A true smile and it was beautiful, like her laugh, like her. He loved her. He loved, her. Nobody had ever said the words to her. Not even her parents. Not even when they read fairy-tales to her when she was five and ready to go to sleep. Nobody had said those amazing words to her. And now, the person the most unbelieving said them. To her.

He didn't understand why she was smiling. Shouldn't she me angry. Or even sad. Not, happy. She had needed him physically, and he had to go and say something emotional. But her following actions made him question himself.

The now soft lips covered his, and she closed her eyes. She kissed him passionately and he answered back. Any other guy would slid their tongue and hope, none actually answering to a passionate kiss. But he did. She wanted a slow, soft, gentle kiss. And he gave her that. She pulled away. Eyes closed, and biting her bottom lip with a smile. _''I love you too..'' _He smiled before capturing her lips again in a, passionate, kiss.

Puling away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and her she shifted closer to him and her hands went to the distance and rested against their chests. The position all to familiar. His face rested in her hair. Her head resting in the crook of his neck. She breathed lightly against his skin. _'Looks like I am under your covers, and I like it...' _Gabriella thought to herself with a genuine smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

**I think this version was better, was it?**

**-Jess, xx.**


End file.
